mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lazuli Mob
The Lazuli was formed in 1995 by two Avatar females and wild males. The Lazuli are one of the oldest and most succeeful groups and recovered well after ever dominant change. The first dominant pair was Avatar female named Lazuli, whom the group was named after and wild male Belgarion. After one litter her sister Ziziphus took her position from her. Ziziphus and Belgarion held their status for five years before surcumming to disease. Halsam rose to power and was joined by two Elveera males after most of the adult males had left to rove. Then a group of Vivian males, receanltly in the Whiskers, joined the group and kicked out the two Elveera males. Haslam was overthrown by Cazanna and evicted while Basil took up the dominant male position. The Lazuli grew in numbers till the death of dominant male Basil to disease. Cazanna held her dominance till she was taken by disease two years later. Aretha became her succesor till her death and Young the strongest and oldest of the females took dominance. For two years the Lazuli had natal-male act as dominants till the emagration of five Whiksers males. Wollow seized power from his unlce Machu Pichu but was later overthrown by Rufus. The Lazuli have recovered well from a low in numbers. Dominant Pair When Lazuli was formed in 1995, Lazuli held dominance till she was overthown by her sister Ziziphus. Wild male Belgarion took dominance from the start. The two riegned for five long years both both were taken by disease. Haslam became the new dominant female along with Elveera male Rual, however she was overthrown by Cazanna. Then a group of Vivian males joined the Lazuli and kicked out the two Elveera males. Basil seized power along side Cazanna. Basil died of disease and hsi son JD took dominant till he left the group. Padloper bcme the next natal-dominant male till he too left the group with most of the adult males. Cazanna died of disease and her daughter Aretha became the new dominant female. After a year Aretha was killed by a pradator and Young took her place beside J. Alfred Prufrock. Ather the group strunk to twelves members, the six oldest males, including J. Alfred Prufrock left to rove. Then five Whiskers males joined the remaining Lazuli members, Machu Pichu took dominance but after a few days he was overthrown by his nephew Wollow. Young and Wollow led Lazuli for a year and a half. In early 2010 Wollow was overthwon by Rufus, the last of the Whiskers males. Current Members The Lazuli have 12 members as of June 2013. JubJub Bird (VLF194) Dominant Female Jazzy Jeff (VLM209) Dominant Male VLM203 VLF204 VLF205 Alan Johnson's Beamer (VLF206) Wild Male (VLM207) Wild Male (VLM208) VLM210 VL?211 VLF212 VLM213 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Lazuli. Lazuli (VAF003) Ziziphus (VAF002) Belgarion (VLM001) Loegdoesh (VLF001) Serendipity (VLF002) Moirai (VLF003) Argon (VLM002) Delpheus (VLM003) Castalia (VLF004) Silicon (VLF005) Gwalog (VLM006) Sinbad (VLM007) Kowala (VLF008) Roxemburg (VLM009) Swindle (VLM010) Nebula (VLM011) Alex (VLF012) Thirdteen (VLF013) Mwindle (VLF014) Abbaba (VLF015) Pollok (VLM016) Zebede (VLF017) Danger Dog (VLM018) Bok (VLM019) Neos (VLM020) Kinlam (VLF021) Sage (VLF022) Ducati (VLM023) Mills (VLF024) Mapuko (VLM025) Ewok (VLF026) Brishles (VLF027) Twigs (VLM028) Stink (VLM029) Bafana (VLF030) Hallen (VLM031) Fila (VLF032) Tatyana (VLF033) Papageno (VLM034) Elina (VLF035) Lulu (VLF036) Figaro (VLM037) Tony (VLM038) Emerald (VLM039) Psipsina (VLF040) Ello (VLF041) Jessica (VLF042) Aston (VLM43) Brock (VLF044) Clutton (VLM045) Cazanna (VLF046) Hathor (VLF047) Buto (VLF048) Haslam (VLF049) Cougar (VLM050) Horus (VLM051) Sneezy (VLM052) Sleepy (VLF053) Happy (VLM054) Grumpy (VLF055) Bashful (VLF056) Dopey (VLF057) Doc (VLM058) Djibouti (VLM059) Addis Ababa (VLF060) Ouagadougou (VLF061) Abidjan (VLM062) Alex (VLF063) Bukern (VLF064) Canjo (VLM065) Cryspion (VLM066) Conrad (VLF067) Basil (VVM015) Zazu (VVM027) Govinda (VVM041) Pantouffle (VVM052) Samurai (VLM068) Tsunami (VLF069) Dumbleton (VLF070) Eungella (VLF071) Rex Rob (VLM072) JD (VLM073) Osprey (VLM076) Nibelung (VLM077) Alina (VLF078) Pancjo (VLM079) Lusaka (VLF080) VLP081 VLP082 VLP083 VLP084 Bobby (VLM085) Damian (VLM086) Izzy (VLF087) Meggie (VLF088) Midge (VLF089) Padloper (VLM090) Pelomedusa (VLF091) Pancake (VLF092) Ziggy (VLM093) Aretha (VLF094) Jane (VLF095) Jethro (VLM096) Penny (VLF097) Wawa (VLM098) Shoy (VLM099) Phia (VLF100) Mungojerry (VLF101) Diana (VLF102) Bonzo (VLF103) Hollan (VLM104) J. Alfred Prufrock (VLM105) Franny (VLM106) Esme (VLF107) Zooey (VLF108) VLM109 HP (VLF110) Young (VLF111) VLM112 Bubble (VLF113) Thundercat (VLM114) Gin (VLM115) Tonic (VLM116) Tybalt (VLM117) Flax (VLF118) Bernard (VLM119) Lallie (VLF120) Landie (VLF121) Teaser (VLM122) Caroline (VLF123) Shaka Zulu (VLM124) Bish (VLF125) Bash (VLM126) Bosh (VLM127) Papillon (VLF128) VLP129 VLP130 Prieska (VLM131) Lutzputz (VLM132) Calvinia (VLF133) Christiana (VLF134) Machu Pichu (VWM083) Wollow (VWM105) Axel (VYM137) Rhogan Josh (VWM116) Rufus (VWM120) Lala (VLF135) Shout (VLM136) Twister (VLM137) Marina (VLF138) Po (VLM139) Kiki (VLF140) Eigg (VLM141) Rum (VLF142) Muck (VLF143) Hen (VLF144) Toppen (VLF145) Kuhglocken (VLM146) Snowy (VLM147) Soul Hudson (VLM148) Franz (VLM149) Sammy Jo (VLF150) Finnlex (VLM151) Bernie (VLF152) Chuck Norris (VLM153) Old Greg (VLM154) Rufio (VLM155) Thunder (VLM156) Brea (VLM157) Griene Tsiis (VLF158) Grutte Pier (VLF159) One Eyed Wilma (VLF160) O'Toolie (VLF161) Shallot (VLF162) Sossusvlei (VLF163) Mayer (VLF164) Murray (VLF165) Rice (VLM166) Mauer (VLF167) Viking (VLM168) Dawson (VLM169) Mavends (VLM170) T. Budger (VLM171) Palü (VLM172) Teresa (VLF173) Demtrix (VLM174) Dis-Grace (VLM175) Jimp (VLM176) Caleb (VLM177) Rodger (VLM178) Cagliostro (VLM179) Sutica (VLF180) Gobolino (VLM181) Merlino (VLF182) Morgana (VLF183) Fran The Wo-Man (VLF184) Flammkuchen (VLM185) Pip (VLM186) Fran The Man (VLM187) Sinbad (VLM188) Drachentöter (VLM189) Narrenkönig (VLF190) Traumtänzer (VLM191) Teufelsweib (VLM192) Bandersnatch (VLM193) JubJub Bird (VLF194) TumTumTree (VLP195) Lust (VLF196) Wrath (VLM197) Greed (VML198) Envy (VLM199) Gluttony (VLF200) Pride (VLF201) Sloth (VLF202) VLP203 VLP204 VLP205 Rival Lazui rivals have been the Young Ones, Vivian, Elveera and Whiskers. Currently their territory borders Whiskers Mob, Baobab, JaXX and the Aztecs. History October 1995: Lazuli and Ziziphus who teamed up with Belgarion. Lazuli and Belgarion became the dominant pair. Ziziphus gave birth to Loegdoesh, Serendipity and Moirai. December 1995: '''Lazuli gave birth to a unknown number of pups. '''January 1996: '''Lazuli was overthrown by Ziziphus, Ziziphus became the dominant female. '''February 1996: '''Ziziphus was pregnant and evicted Lazuli. '''March 1996: '''Ziziphus gave birth to Argon, Delpheus, Castalia and Silicon. '''December 1996: '''Lazuli was evicted and joined the Elveera. '''Janaury 1997: '''Zizphus gave birth to Gwalog, Sinbad, Swindle, Kowala, Roxemburg and Nebula. '''Febaury 1997: Moirai was pregnant. March 1997: Moirai gave birth to Alex, Thirdteen, Mwindle and Abbaba. Leogoesh was pregnant. April 1997: '''Loegdoesh gave birth to Pollok and Zebede. Zizizphus was pregnant. '''May 1997: '''Silicon was pregnant. Argon, Delpheus went roving. '''June 1997: '''Silicon gave birth to but lost her litter. '''July 1997: '''Ziziphus was pregnant. Loegdoesh, Serendipity, Moirai and Silicon were evicted. '''August 1997: '''Ziziphus gave birth to Danger Dog, Bok, Neos and Kinlam. '''October 1997: '''Ziziphus was pregnant. Loegdoesh, Serendipity, Castalia and Silicon were evicted. '''November 1997: Loegdoesh, Serendipity, Castalia and Silicon were evicted and formed the X-iles. Ziziphus gave birth to Sage, Ducati, Mills, Mapuko and Ewok. Janaury 1998: '''Ziziphus was pregnant. '''February 1998: '''Ziziphus gave birth to Brishles, Twigs, Stink and Bafana. '''April 1998: '''Argon and Delpheus left the group and formed Whiskers. '''September 1998: Ziziphus was pregnant. October 1998: '''Ziziphus gave birth to Hallen, Fila, Figaro, Lulu, Elina, Papageno and Tayana. Gwalorg and Sinbad were Last Seen. '''December 1998: '''Mills was Last Seen. Ziziphus was pregnant. '''January 1999: '''Ziziphus gave birth to Tony, Emerald, Psipsina, Ello, Jessica and Aston. '''July 1999: '''Ziziphus was pregnant. '''August 1999: Ziziphus gave birth to Clutton and Brock. September 1999: Ewok was Last Seen. October 1999: '''Ziziphus was pregnant. Tayana was Last Seen. Jessica was preated. '''November 1999: '''Ziziphus gave birth to Haslam, Buto, Cougar, Hathor, Horus and Cazanna. Zebebe, Nebula, Sage, Bafana, Elina were evicted and Last Seen. Pollok went roving and was Last Seen. '''January 2000: '''Ziziphus gave birth to Grumpy, Doc, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy and Dopey. Meerkat Madness was filmed. '''July 2000: Ziziphus gave birth to Djibouti, Addis Ababa, Ouagadougou and Abidjan. September 2000: '''Ziziphus was pregnant. Lulu and Psipsina were evicted and Last Seen. '''October 2000: '''Ziziphus gave birth to Alex, Bukern, Canjo, Cryspion and Conrad. '''December 2000: '''Ziziphus died of TB, Haslam became the dominant female. '''February 2001: '''Buto was Last Seen. '''May 2001: '''Papageno was Last Seen. '''June 2001: '''Belgarion died of TB. Figaro and Aston was Last Seen. Raul and Cuthberth joined the group, Raul became the dominant male. '''August 2001: Basil, Zazu, Govinda, Kamaswami and Pantouffle joined the group and kicked out Raul and Cuthberth. Haslam was overthrown by Cazanna. Haslam and Bukem, Raul and Cuthbert left the group anf formed Tottenham.Clutton was evicted and Last Seen. Emerald, Cougar, Horus, Happy were Last Seen. September 2001: Djibouti and Abidjan were Last Seen. October 2001: '''Bashful, Dopey and Doc were Last Seen. Addis Ababa was pregnant. '''November 2001: Addis Ababa geva birth to Samurai and Tsunami. December 2001: Grumpy and Sleepy were evicted and formed Moomis mob with Drie Doring males. Hathor was Last Seen. February 2002: '''Tony was Last Seen. Cazanna was pregnant. Alex was evicted. '''March 2002: '''Cazanna gave birth to JD, Dumbleton, Eungella and Rex Rob. Alex formed the Holden Mob. '''May 2002: Brock was Last Seen. August 2002: '''Cazanna was pregnant. Sneezy was evicted and Last Seen. '''September 2002: '''Cazanna gave birth to Osprey, Alina, Nibelung and Pancjo. '''Late 2002: '''Cazanna gave birth to a litter, but only one pup named Lusaka suvirved. Addis Ababa, Ouagadougou and Conrad left the group and formed the Xhosa with Zazu, Govinda, Kamaswami and two wild males. '''February 2003: '''Cazanna gave birth to Bobby, Damian, Izzy, Meggie and Midge. '''March 2003: '''Rex Rob was Last Seen. '''July 2003: '''Samurai and Nibelung were Last Seen. '''August 2003: Damian, Meggie and Midge were predated. October 2003: '''Tsunami and Eungella were Last Seen. '''November 2003: Cazanna was pregnant. December 2003: '''Cazanna gave birth to Padloper, Pelomedusa and Pancacke. '''Janaury 2004: '''Cazanna was pregnant. Pelomedusa was predated. '''February 2004: '''Cazanna gave birth to Ziggy, Aretha, Jane, Jethro and Penny. '''May 2004: Jane was predated. August 2004: '''Cazanna was pregnant. Dumbleton was Last Seen. '''September 2004: '''Cazanna gave birth to Shoy, Wawa and Phia. '''November 2004: '''One encounter with Moomins. '''December 2004: '''Cazanna gave birth to Mungojjerry, Diana and Bonzo. Lusaka was Last Seen. '''Janaury 2005: Izzy and Alina were pregnant. Pacjo was Last Seen. Alina and Izzy were evicted. February 2005: '''Izzy gave birth to Franny, Esme, Holden, Zoey and J.Alfred Prufrock. Alina was pregnant. '''March 2005: '''Alina gave birth to VLP109, HP, Young and VLP112. VLP109 was predated. '''April 2005: '''VLP112 was assumed predated. '''June 2005: '''Brock either disappeared or died of TB. '''July 2005: '''Basil died of TB, JD became the dominant male. '''August 2005: Cazanna was pregnant. Izzy was evicted and Last Seen. September 2005: '''Cazanna gave birth to Thundercat and Bubble. '''October 2005: '''The Vivian attacked the Lazuli burrow, Bubble was killed by the Vivian and Aretha was seriously injured. Cazanna was seen mating with Yossarian. Esme was predated. '''November 2005: '''Cazanna was pregnant. Pancacke, Penny and Alina were evicted and Last seen. '''December 2005: '''Cazanna gave birth to Gin and Tonic. One encounter with Whiskers. Jethro was Last Seen. '''March 2006: Young and HP were both pregnant. April 2006: '''Young and HP gave birth to Caroline, Bernard, Teaser, Shaka Zulu, Flax, Landie and Lallie. '''May 2006: '''Holden and Ziggy were Last Seen. '''June 2006: '''JD, Shoy and Wawa left the group and formed PQ Mob. Bobby was Last Seen. '''July 2006: '''Zarathustra, Yossarian and Sepp joined the group but the remaining males returned to the group, killing Sepp and Yossarian. Padloper became the dominant male. '''August 2006: Young or HP was pregnant. October 2006: '''Young or HP gave birth to Bish, Bosh and Bash. Mungojerry was pregnant. '''December 2006: '''Cazanna died of TB, Aretha became the dominant female. Mungojerry was pregnant. '''January 2007: Mungojerry gave birth to Papillon, VLP129 and VLP130. Phia was Last Seen. April 2007: '''Aretha and Padloper were dominant. '''May 2007: Aretha was pregnant but aborted. August 2007: Padloper Franny Teaser left the group and formed the Thermopylae Mob. September 2007: '''J. Alfred Prufrock took over as dominant male. '''October 2007: '''Aretha was pregnant. She evicted Bonzo, Mungorjerry, Zooey and HP who left the group. '''November 2007: '''Aretha was still prenant. Esme, Lallie, Landie and Bish were evicted and left the group. '''December 2007: '''Aretha lost her litter to pregnant Young. Holden, Gin, Tybalt and Tonic left the group and joined a wild mob. '''January 2008: '''Young gave birth to Calvinia, Christiana, Prieska and Lutzputz '''February 2008: '''Aretha was pregnant again and evicted Diana and Papillon who left the group. They would later been seen in May and formed the JaXX. '''March 2008: '''Aretha gave birth to Pop, Kiki, Twister, Shout, Merina and Lala. '''May 2008: '''Aretha was killed and Young took dominance. J. Alfred Prufrock, Bernard, Bash, Bosh and Shaka Zulu went roving. '''June 2008: '''The males were still roving. Machu Pichu, Wollow, Rhogan Josh, Rufus and Axel joined the group, and kicked dout Thundecat. Machu Pichu took dominant but was over thrown by Wollow. Caroline was pregnant. '''August 2008: '''J. Alfred Prufrock, Bernard, Bash, Bosh and Shaka Zulu joined five wild females and formed the Hoppla Mob. Caroline gave birth to Rum, Muck, Hen and Eigg. '''October 2008: Young was pregnant. Caroline was evicted. Rhogan Josh and Machu Pichu left group and formed the Pikmin. November 2008: '''Young gave birth to Toppen, Kuhglocken, Snowy, Soul Hudson and Franz '''December 2008: '''Young was pregnant again. She evicted Caroline. '''January 2009: '''Young gave birth to Sammy Jo, Finnlex, Bernie, Chuck Norris, Old Greg, Thunder and Rufio '''March 2009: '''One encounter with Hoppla '''April 2009: '''Caroline was pregnant. Axel, Lutzputz, Prieska and Shout went roving. '''May 2009: '''Caroline gave birth but her pups were killed by Young. One encounter with Hoppla. '''June 2009: '''Calvinia and Christiana were pregnant. Axel went roving at Elveera. '''July 2009: '''Christiana litters were killed by Young. Axel, Lutzputz and Twister went roving. '''August 2009: '''Young and Calvinia were pregnant. She evicted Caroline, Cavinia, Christiana, Kiki, Merina and Lala. '''September 2009: '''Young and Calvinia gave birth to Thunder, Brea, Griene Tsiis, Grutte Pier, One Eyed Wilma, O'Toolie, Shallot and Sossusvlei. '''October 2009: '''Axel, Lutzputz and Prieska left the group to formed the Ragnarok. '''November 2009: '''Young was pregnant, Old Greg was predated. Twister and Shout went roving. '''December 2009: '''Young gave birth to Mayer, Rice, Mauer, Viking and Dawson. Caroline, Calvinia, Christiana, Kiki, Merina and Lala were evicted. Twister, Shout, Po and Eigg went roving. '''January 2010: '''Young and Hen were pregnant. Caroline and Christiana rejoined the group. Calvinia, Kiki, Merina, and Lala left the group and formed the Yankees. One encounter with Aztecs. '''February 2010: '''Young lost her litter. Hen gave birth to Pollina, Mavends, Pula, Teresa and Demtrix. Rufus overthrew Wollow. One encounter with the Baobab. '''March 2010: '''Wollow was evicted and absent. '''April 2010: '''One encounter with JaXX and two with Whiskers. Shout, Twister and Po went roving. '''May 2010: Caroline, Chrisstiana, Rum, Hen and Muck were evicted. Po, Twister, Shout and Eigg went roving. June 2010: '''Young was pregnant. Christiana, Rum, Hen, Muck, Toppen, Sammy Jo, Bernie, Griene Tsiis, Grutte Pier and One Eyed Wilma were evicted. '''July 2010: '''Young was pregnant. Rum, Hen, Muck and Toppen were evicted. Sammy Jo, Grutte Pier and Sossusvlei Last Seen, later from the Snakes in October. '''August 2010: Young lost her litter. One encounter with JaXX. September 2010: Twister, Soul Hadson, Chuck Norris and Thunder left the group and formed the Untouchables. October 2010: '''Young was pregnant. She evicted Christiana, Bernie, Griene Tsiis and One Eye Wilma. '''November 2010: '''Young gave birth to Dis-Grace, Jimp and Caleb. Kuhglocken went roving ones and Christiana was predated. '''December 2010: Young was pregnant. One Eyed Wilma, O'Toolie and Shallot were evicted. Shout, Kuhgocken, Old Greg and Viking left the group and formed the Hitchhikers. Janaury 2011: '''Young gave birth to T. Burger, Cagliostro, Sutica, Gobolino, Merlino, Morgana and Fran The Wo-ManEigg, Snowy and Franz went roving at the JaXX. '''Febuary 2011: '''One-Eye Willma was pregnant. Two encounters with Whiskers. '''March 2011: '''One-Eye Willma lost her litter. O'Toolie aborted. '''April 2011: '''Christina and Toppen were pregnant. Eigg, Franz, Finnlex, Rufio, Brea, Mavends and Detrix went roving. '''May 2011: '''Toppen gave birth to Flammkuchen, Pip, Fran the Man and Sinbad. Christina lost her litter. One encounter with Whiskers. '''June 2011: One encounter with Whiskers. July 2011: '''Young and Bernie were pregnant. Two encounters with Whiskers and one with JaXX. '''August 2011: '''Young lost her litter. Bernie gave birth to Drachentöter, Narrenkönig, Traumtanzer and Teuefelsweib. Finnlex, Pula went Demtrix went roving. '''September 2011: '''Shallot aborted. Griene Tsiis was pregnant. Finnlex, Snowy, Franz, Rufio and Brea went roving. Franz, Rufio and Brea were absent. '''October 2011: '''Christiana aborted and Griene Tsiis lost their litter. Franz, Rufio and Brea left the group and formed the Cave Men. '''November 2011: '''Young aborted. One Eyed Wilma, O'Toolie, Shallot, Mayer and Mauer were evicted. '''December 2011: Bernie was pregnant.Eigg, Finnlex, Pula, Dis-Grace, Celab and T.Burger went roving. One encouner with the JaXX. Janaury 2012: Young and Christiana were pregnant and Bernie aborted. Eig, Finnlex, Pula, Mavends, Demtrix and T.Burger went roving. February 2012: '''Young aborted. Mayer was pregnant. Eigg, Finnlex, Mavends, Pula, Demtrix, Dis-Grace and T. Buger went roving. Two encounters with Whiskers. '''March 2012: '''Mayer gave birth Bandersnatch, JubJub Bird and TumTum Tree. Griene Tsiis was pregnant. Christina and Muck were evicted. One encounter with Cave Men. '''April 2012: '''Griene Tsiis lost her litter '''May 2012: '''Pollina, Mavends, Teresa, Demtrix, T. Burger, Fran the Man, Narrenkönig, Traumtanzer and Teuefelsweib splintered from the group. '''June 2012: '''Eigg, Snowy, Finnlex, Rice, Jimp, Cagliostro and Gobolino went roving. Two encounters with Baobab. '''July 2012: '''O'Toolie and Sutica were evicted. Eigg, Snowy, Finnlex, Rice, Palü, Dis-grace, Jimp, Cagliostro, Gobolino, Flammkuchen, Pip and Sinbad went roving. One encounter wih Baobab and Zulus. Snowy and Cagliostro were absent. '''August 2012: '''Young aborted. Eigg, Snowy, Palü, Dis-grace, Jimp, Cagliostro and Flammkuchen went roving. Fat Jesus and an unknown visited. One encounter with Baobab, Üderkatz and an unknown mob. '''September 2012: '''Young aborted. Hen, Bernie and Merlino were pregnant. Eigg, Finnlex, Snowy, Dis-Grace, Cagliostro, Pip and Sinbad went roving. Snowy, Dis-Grace and Cagliostro left the group and joined the Cave Men, Dis-Grace and Cagliostro rejoined the Lazuli. Hen, Maure and Morgana were evicted. Mumbulu visited. One encounter with Cave Men and Hooligans. '''October 2012: '''Young was pregnant. Bernie aborted. Hen, Griene Tsiis and Merlino gave birth to Lust, Wrath, Greed, Evny, Sloth and Glottony. Christina, Muck, Hen, Bernie, Griene Tsiis, One Eyed Wilma, O'Toolie, Shallot, Mayer, Mauer and Merlino were all evicted. Eigg, Finnlex, Rice, Palü, Dis-Grace, Jimp, Cagliostro, Gobolino, Flammkuchen, Pip and Bandersnatch went roving. Cristina, Much, Hen, Eigg, Rice, Palü and Jimp were absent. '''November 2012: '''Young aborted. Christiana, Muck, Sutica, Merlino and Fran The Wo-Man were evicted. Dis-Grace went roving. Eigg, Rice, Palü and Jimp left the group. '''December 2012: '''Christiana, Much, Shallot and Mayer were pregnant. Much, Hen, Mauer and Morgana were evicted. Eigg, Caleb, Cagliostro, Gobolino and Flammkuchen went roving. Kiboko, Crusty, Lionel, Lanky Dave, Buck, Mr. Lahey, Jay-B visited. One encounter with Baobab. Morgana was absent. '''Janaury 2013: Young was pregnant. Christiana, Muck, Shallot and Mayer aborted. Christiana, Shallot, Sutica, Morgana and Fran The Wo-Man were evicted. Cagliostro, Gobolino, Pip, Drachentöter and Bandersnatch went roving. Mumbulus, Crusty, Bumpy, Lanky Dave and Buck visted. One encounters with Zulus. Christina, Hen, Griene Tsiis, One Eyed Wilma, Shallot, Mayer, Mauer, Dis-Grace, Sutica, Gobolino, Merlino, Fran The Wo-Man, Pip, Sinbad, Drachentöter, Gluttony and Sloth were absent. February 2013: Young aborted and was found dead. Christiana, Bernie, Griene Tsiis, One Eyed Wilma, Morgana and JuJuBird were evicted. Drachentöter went roving. One encounter with Üderkatz. Hen, Muck, One Eyed Wilma, Morgana, JuJuBird, Cagliostro, Envy and Sloth were absent. Christiana became the new dominant female. March 2013: Morgana and Tumtum Tree were Last Seen. Hen, Bernie, Griene Tsiis, Shallot, Mauer, Merlino, Fran The Wo-Man, JubJub Bird, Lust, Gluttony and Sloth were evicted. Finnlex, Cagliostro, Gobolino, Frammkuchen, Pip, Sinbad, Drachentöter, Bandersnatch, Wrath, Greed and Envy went roving. One encounter with Baobab. O'Toolie, Lust, Wrath, Greed, Envy, Gluttony and Sloth were absent at the end of the month. April 2013: '''O'Toolie, Lust, Wrath, Greed, Envy, Gluttony and Sloth were Last Seen. Griene Tsiis was evicted. Rufio, Brea and Pet visited. One encounter with Cave Men. '''May 2013: One encounter with Whiskers. June 2013: '''Christiana was pregnant. Muck and Hen were evicted and appear back at the group. '''July 2013: '''Chrisriana was pregnant. Shallot and Merlino were evicted. Hen, Muck, Shallot, Merlino and Flammkuchen were absent. Finnlex, Dis-grace, Cagliostro Gobolino, Flammkuchen, Sinbad and Bandersnatch went roving. '''August 2013: Christiana gave birth to VLP203, VLP204 and VLP205. Rufus, Eigg, Dis-grace and Cagliostro went roving. Hen and Muck appeared, Hen, Muck and Rufus were absent. September 2013: Rufus was Last Seen after a predator attack. Bernie and Griene Tsiis were pregnant. Muck and VLF204 were evicted. Cagliostro and Sinbad went roving. Finnlex, Dis-Grace, Caleb, Cagliostro, Gobolino and Pip left the group and joined the Zulus. Hen, Muck and Sinbad were absent. October 2013: '''Bernie and Griene Tsiis were pregnant but aborted. Bumpy, VLM207, VLM208 and Jazz Jeff joined the group. Drachentöter and Bandersnatch went roving. Rum, Hen, Muck, Toppen, Bernie, Griene Tsiis, Shallot, Mayer, Mauer, Merlino, Drachentöter and Bandersnatch were absent. '''November 2013: '''Bumpy, Drachentöter and Bandersnatch went roving and left the group. Christiana was pregnant. Rum, Muck, Hen, Toppen, Griene Tsiis, Mayer, Mauer and Merlino left the group and formed the Pirates. '''December 2013: '''Christiana gave birth to an unknown number of pups. Shallot and JubJub Bird were pregnent. Shallot, One Eyed Wilma, Morgana, Bernie, Fran The Wo-Man and JubJub Bird were evicted. Crusty, Matilda and three unknown meerkats visited. Shallot, One Eyed Wilma and Morgana left the group. Bernie, Sutica, Fran The Wo-Man and JubJub Bird were absent. '''January 2014: Christiana lost her litter. JubJub Bird gave birth to VLM210 and VL?211. Bernie, Sutica and Fran The Wo-Man left the group and formed the Nematoads. JubJub Bird appeared twice. February 2014: '''Dominant Male unknown. Christiana was pregnant. JubJub Bird was evicted and absent. '''March 2014: Christiana was pregnant but died. JubJub Bird became dominant female. An unknown adult visted three times. April 2014: Alan Johnson's Beamer gave birth to VLF212 and VLM213. VLM207, VLM208, Jazzy Jeff and VLM210 went roving. One encounter with Baobab. May 2014: VLM208 went roving. June 2014: JubJub Bird was pregnant. July 2014: '''JubJub Bird was pregnant. '''August 2014: '''JubJub Bird gave birth but lost her litter. VLM207 and VLM208 went roving. '''September 2014: '''JubJub Bird was pregnant. VLM207 went roving. '''October 2014: JubJub Bird gave birth but lost her litter. VLM207 and VLM208 went roving. An unknown meerkat visited. November 2014: JuJu Bird was pregnant. Alan Johnson's Beamer gave birth to an unknown number of pups. VLM207 and VLM208 went roving. Butch visited. One encounter with Baobab. Category:Meerkat Fanon Wiki's Best Featured Articles Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs